


Rinse Cycle

by Zeath



Series: Taboo One-Shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chores, Extremely Underage, Fucking Machines, Gen, Kinda, Masturbation, NSFW, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: There was nothing worse than wanting to enjoy a sunny day outside with her friends, but being forced to stay inside until she had finished all her chores.OrAllison masturbates with a washing machine.





	Rinse Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no write! This is the beginning of an idea I've had for a while, a series of short-ish taboo one-shots. They'll be a series!  
> For now though, enjoy Allison getting off on a washing machine.  
> Read the damn tags.

Doing chores was literally so boring. There was nothing worse than wanting to enjoy a sunny day outside with her friends, but being forced to stay inside until she had finished all her chores. Her mother was cruel. Allison’s chores were to empty the dishwasher and fill it up again if there was anything to go in there, to vacuum and mop the floors, and to put a load of clothes in the washer.

She had left the washing machine for last because her clothes would be soaked with sweat from doing her chores that she could just pop them the machine with the rest of the dirty laundry. It was surprising; even though there were only three people in the house, and everyone’s clothes were cleaned weekly, how could the hamper be so _full_! Mother doesn’t even go out enough to get this filthy, though she understands that her dad would get muddy since he goes on all those forest hikes with his friends.

Allison hauled the clothes down the stairs and to the utility room, emptying the basket and stuffing the dirty clothes. She then took off her own clothes, wrinkling her nose at the smell of her sweat before adding it to the machine until it was full, shutting the lid and filling the containers with the appropriate amount of liquid and powder. Turning it on high with the added rinse cycle, she wiped her hands on her bare thighs and let the machine do its job while she went to get changed and put the hamper back where it belongs.

Maybe now that her chores were over, she could ask mother if she could go outside and play. Beaming to herself as she pulled on a fresh pair of panties, her new skirt her dad bought her since he saw how she loved to twirl in it like a princess, and she topped it off with a pale blue shirt. Lydia might be free, and if that were true, then perhaps she could also go over to her house for a swim. Hurrying out of her bedroom, Allison ran into her parent’s office where her mother was always seated writing papers and stamping things. “Mother, I’ve done all my chores, can I ask Lydia to play?”

“Have you finished your homework too?” Her mother was always strict on Allison’s education too, making her pout.

“ _Yes_ , mother. I finished it yesterday. So, can I?” She tried to put on her best puppy dog eyes, hoping that it would soften her mother’s somewhat cold heart. She knew it always worked when it came to her dad.

Unfortunately, her mother was never that soft. She took one look at Allison and shook her head. “Did you also bring the towels down to the utility room?”

“What towels?”

“The ones in the bathroom. Honestly, Allison. You should be more observant of your surroundings, you’re not a child.” That was a big lie, she was _twelve_. Allison was also beginning to think her name was Cinderella with the way she was being bossed around. She huffed out in frustration and stomped to the shared bathroom, finding the crumpled pile of towels in the corner and hugging them to her chest as she treads carefully down the stairs as to not trip up.

The washing machine was ongoing and noisy, bouncing in place as she let the towels fall from her grip into the corner out of the way. She wondered what went on in a washing machine, she knows when she opens the door to it, all the clothes are stuck to the metal walls and she has to pull really hard to pry them out. Setting her hand on the machine, she giggled at the vibration on her hand. It felt ticklish! How fast could the clothes be going inside that makes the ground shudder and the machine to go so haywire.

Thinking about how fast it was going, and her hand still on the machine, it brought Allison a memory the other day in school when she and Lydia were eating in the cafeteria. Lydia had found her mum’s vibrator and turned her nose up at the memory. Allison had to ask what a vibrator was – it wasn’t like she could ask anyone else about this, it felt private, almost as if she would get in trouble if she told anyone – and Lydia explained that it was a device that would go insane with movement, and it felt funny. This must have been what a vibrator was, but smaller, since Lydia had her hands out like it was small enough to fit in her hands. Still, it made Allison interested.

She had been having these. Thoughts. Only for a little while, but it was enough to tempt curiosity into the mind. She had her first sex education in class last month and while it was kind of gross and a little funny, Allison understood that the tingle in her princess parts were because she was growing up. She had touched down there a couple of times but it didn’t really do anything for her. Though, Lydia had said that vibrators were meant for women’s privates so… Maybe the washing machine could be her vibrator.

Once she got the thought in her head, Allison hurried to comply, shutting the door to the utility room and watching as the machine moved with the weight of wet clothes spinning inside. She gulped as she stepped closer, until her body touched the machine and had to bite her lip to stop the giggling as it tickled her stomach. Lydia was right, it _did_ feel funny.

Though, she wanted it to be on her princess parts, and so she lifted her favorite skirt and pressed her hips forward until it was touching the machine. It vibrated against her mound and while it wasn’t the weirdest sensation she’s felt, it was certainly up there. She hummed and held onto her skirt tightly as she tried to change the angle a little, more between her legs and gasped as the edge of the machine vibrated directly against her princess parts. “Oh!”

She liked this. This was so good and she was definitely doing this again. Though, she didn’t want her mother to hear her making all these weird noises and stuffed the end of her skirt into her mouth, her hands holding onto the washing machine to keep her upright. It felt so nice, she was unconsciously grinding herself against the corner of the washing machine as it vibrated against the nub at the top of her privates. Still, she felt that this wasn’t enough now she found how much she liked it.

Pulling away and practically yanking her panties down, Allison hiked her leg up onto the washing machine and placed her princess parts directly onto the corner, drooling into her skirt as the direct contact of skin onto the vibrations made all the difference. It was amazing, buzzing against that nub that brought tingles down her spine and kept a warmth in her belly. She whined when the washing machine paused a moment, wanting that vibration back. It only took a couple of seconds until it went ballistic, hitting the rinse cycle and almost doubling in movement that made Allison close her eyes in bliss. She couldn’t stop her hips, basically humping the washing machine as it vibrated against her privates.

She could feel something tingling right at the base of her spine and the more she pressed that nub against the washing machine the more tingly that spot became. She knew she was addicted to this, she was so glad her mother made one of her chores the washing machine. There was a light in the back of her skull as she hunched over the washer, her private parts felt wet and she wondered if it felt that good that she peed herself. But it wasn’t the same as peeing, so she would have to ask Lydia about that. The vibrations kept going and Allison hummed around the skirt, slowing her hips but keeping her princess parts pressed tight to the corner of the washing machine, not wanting that feeling to go away. She would be doing this every week, no doubt about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to give me some kudos, and make sure to view the rest of the taboo series!!


End file.
